Guide
This page is the guide of Warship Girls, it is also a guide of this community. Introduction Warship Girls(Simplified Chinese: 战舰少女; Traditional Chinese: 戰艦少女) is a mobile-based Collectible Card Game based on the warships of countries in WWII. The players, who play a role of an admiral, can collect the personified warships which are called "Warship Girls" and build up their own navy fleets to fight against their enemy -- Abyss Fleets. Players can obtain new ships through construction, battles, quests and activities. They have an initial ship and some resources when creating a new account. Winning a combat with Rank B or higher has a chance to get a new ship. Some quests also award new ships. Four kinds of resources: Fuel, Ammo, Steel and Bauxite, are produced automatically. They are essential to the fleets. Fuel and ammunition are consumed in combat. The ships with aircraft consume bauxite as well. Steel is used for repairing ships. Repairing time can be varied by different ships. In general, the larger the ship is, the longer time it requires for repairing. Players and their ships get experience from battles and expeditions and level up. Enhancement and remodeling can strengthen your ships. If the degree of intimacy of a Warship Girl reaches 100, the player can engage to her. Getting Started First things first, you need an account to play this game. Fortunately you don't need VPN or something like that to access servers. You also don't need to do a lottery for registration. Create your character For create a new character, you can choose one initial ship from these four destroyers: * Glowworm * Z16 * Gearing * Fubuki Please take care of them! Although they may not be powerful, initial ships are rare and hard to get during the game. Do not disassemble them by mistake! What is your name, admiral? Admiral name can only include 6 characters. * Make a good name for yourself. * Press "Start/开始游戏" * Welcome to Warship Girls. Confirm your Account After selecting your first ship girl, you would like to verify your account for safety purposes. * Go to Settings menu * Click "bind account to email" * It will open a new window with only one field to input your e-mail and the confirm button * Please use a valid e-mail address (you will need it in case you forget your password) * After typing in your email, click that big blue button below the text field. * Check your inbox, the verification email should arrive in 1~2 minutes. * If the email is taking too long to arrive, please check your spam box. * Click the link on the verification e-mail and you're done! Story Setting According to MF, there is not really a story setting for the game (They can't make it up), however, you can find some hints from dialogues of characters. As we know, Patch is not that official since the conflicts began. And... they came up with a story setting. Common Saying Are you wondering what the hell do we mean? Before you actually have fun with your ladies. It is a good idea to learn some common saying. Servers There are a bunch of servers that you can access to, however some servers can be only access by specific clients. Please note: Normally, Characters can't be transferred from one server to another. Please make sure what client you will use(Android/iOS) Main Interface * Admiral profile at top-left. Click to open Admiral room. * Resources bar at the top. Click resources could see Max Capacity. It will always be ("your level"+1)*500. * Click "Next page" for more features. * "Show/Hide" button give you a better view~ * For some ships as the flagship, once clicked there will be dialogs. Four kinds of resources: Fuel, Ammo, Steel and Bauxite, are produced automatically. They are essential to the fleets. Fuel and ammunition are consumed in combat. The ships with aircraft consume bauxite as well. Steel is used for repairing ships. * Four buttons at the middle: * Five buttons at the bottom: * Other three buttons when you press "next page": How to input Gift Code. 1.) Switch Menu > Setting 设定 2.) Setting > Redeem Gift Code 礼品码兑换 3.) Input Gift Code 请输入礼品兑换码 , Confirm 确定 Profile Interface Ships Basic types of ships All classification names of warships are based on Hull Classification Symbol. *: not available in current build. Types of Abyss fleet Some ship types that are available only in abyss fleet: Admiral As an admiral, your duty is have fun with your ladies defeat Abyss Fleet. There is a admiral profile for character to have a look showing off to our friends. Also there are rankings in the game for who demonstrate the skills of hacking the game defeating Abyss Fleet. Also there are some setting options in the game, such as FPS. Combat